A Secret Admirer
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: Soul Edge has been destroyed, and Ivy invites all the warriors to her mansion to celebrate while keeping her eyes on a certain Hylian. Rated T for drinking. Link/Ivy!


**A/N**: Aye, I finally decided to take another shot at this pairing.

**Disclaimer**: I bloody forgot to do this for some of the other stories, I'll fix that next time 'round, shall I? I don't own anything to do with Nintendo or Namco, sadly…Beggars can't be choosers, I suppose.

**A Secret admirer**

At long last, Soul Edge was defeated. The warriors had cleansed the earth of it's foul existence. It's shattered remains were crushed into dust and casted into the winds of oblivion by the group who sought its demise. A British woman with a red, revealing suit walked forward and addressed the group she traveled with. She had silver white hair and a clawed armor hand, and looked to be in her early 30's.

"Well, it looks like it's finally over." She stated as the others nodded. A Grecian woman in a white skirt carrying short sword and small shield spoke up.

"What are we supposed to do now, Ivy?" She asked. The woman now known as Ivy shrugged before answering.

"I suppose a celebration is in order before we part ways. Right, I invite all of you to my mansion to celebrate the destruction of that a cursed sword!" She yelled and everyone cheered.

Except him. Their most quiet and distant member.

The Elfin Warrior, Link.

Adorned in a green tunic, a green long and thick cape covering his shoulders and hiding his shield and Sword dragged behind him on the ground. Long pointy hat to match his tunic. White leggings, and white undershirt which covered his arms. Brown boots that reached his knees, Brown thick leather arm guards with the fingers cut half-way that reached his elbows. A Majestic double-edged, blue hilt, and legendary blade in a sheath of grand designs emitted holy energy from his back where it rested. An enchanted pouch to hold an infinite amount of items and weapons of varying size and shape clipped to his belt. Unruly golden blonde hair, stern and disciplined sapphire-blue eyes that were warm and gentle with the slightest innocents within.

His handsome face was always in a stern and emotionless expression. His eyes never showed fear or doubt, never betrayed any inner emotions. His voice was deep and gentle, but he rarely used it despite the others' efforts. He was a powerful and wise warrior. A very anti-social one at that as well. But he kept his distance from Ivy the most because she had this knack for annoying him in a creepy way. Sometimes very suggestive too. He would not admit it, but she scared even him to an extent. She amused herself by toying with him in disturbing ways.

Apart from the dominatrix, Link was also accompanied by the two chatty Grecian sisters, and one silent Fu-Ma ninja, Taki who took a liking to his mysterious persona. They were there constantly to keep him company, despite his protests. They were always trying to discover his past, the inner workings of his wise mind. They saw him as a complex and difficult puzzle, and they were tempted involuntarily to solve him.

There was also Nightmare, who was free of Soul Edge's hold and walked freely of his own will. He was not as Evil as everyone made him out to be, Link pointed out that it was Soul Edge that had controlled him. Link found the Knight half-dead in a forest. He knew who he was, he was tracking him. But he did not feel Soul Edge's aura clouding Nightmares mind and soul so he did not kill him. He heard the tale of the German Knight who sought Soul Edge for the right reason, but ended up being betrayed by that which he sought.

Nightmare and Link had been as close as siblings, both anti-social, both rarely spoke, both skilled with their blades.

Ivy walked up to Link and he turned to met her fully, the slightest hint of dread crossed his face. She smirked at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She was taller by a couple of inches, she had to bend down slightly to meet his gaze at eye level.

Link sighed tiredly. He looked up at her as if to ask "what now?" She ignored the look and half pulled him half led him down the road towards her mansion.

Taki, Sophitia and Cassandra caught sight of there 'puzzle' being led by Ivy away from the group and bolted for his side. They also accompanied him because they knew how Ivy acted with him and just them being there was enough to discourage any more cruel pranks she would pull out of the blue on him.

By this time Link stopped and turned to give a death glare at Ivy who just smiled innocently at him. He grabbed her arm tightly and forcefully removed it. She chuckled with amusement. The sisters and ninja were gaining but were taking too long. Ivy circled Link like a tigress would her prey. She wrapped her arms around his chest and spoke in a seductive tone in his ears.

"What's the matter, love? Don't you like me?" she asked teasingly.

"Perhaps I would if you would behave yourself and not take such liberties with me." he stated, annoyed and bluntly. Ivy laughed. The three 'guardian angels' finally arrived to his aid, each sister grabbing his arm and pulling him down the road as the ninja led the way away from Ivy who was holding her stomach as she laughed so hard.

"Whats so amusing about this sort of thing?" Sophitia asked quietly to both of them. Link gave them both a glare and they knew what he wanted, they let his arms go.

"Maybe she likes him?" Cassandra suggested. Taki shuddered, and secretly blushed as she thought of Link. Sophitia couldn't help but giggle, and she caught Taki's blush but a stern look from her kept her quiet.

"If that is the case, then I'll just go hug a ReDead." Link stated harshly, yet quietly.

The sisters blinked. What was a ReDead? They made a mental note to ask him that later, though they made a side note that he probably would not answer that.

* * *

***Later that Night – Ivy's Mansion***

Everyone was having a good time, drinking, dancing, passing out drunk and playing games. Some like Mitsurugi spared with others like Yunsung. Servants bustled to and fro serving wine and food.

Link sat in a chair strangely shaped as if it were a throne. In his lap was a drunk, half-awake and half-passed out Taki who was resting herself after she stumbled into the Hero of Time.

Taki moaned, though it was muffled by Link's neck. Link stirred as he heard her voice, breaking his rather paranoid watch for the conniving dominatrix, Ivy.

Said dominatrix was standing at the opposite side of the room with a frown on her face as she watched Taki drunkenly grasp Link's cheeks in her hands and stare at his face, grinning and hiccuping. Link regarded her with an empty gaze as he was basically the only somber member left, except maybe Ivy.

"Your handsommmme..." Taki cooed, the liquor evident in her breath. Link raised an eyebrow as he seen her start to lean closer to him, aiming for his lips. He grabbed her shoulders and held her back.

"And your drunk." He said, his eyes stern as his face. Taki pouted in response. Now normally, Taki would have more self-control than any member of the group, but her being drunk as she is, she is practically a different person.

"I think its time for you to go to bed, Lady Ninja." Link informed her quietly but firmly.

"aw...Okay. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Taki'? She asked. Link avoided looking at his friend as he took another look around, watching for Ivy before responding.

"At least once more, Lady Ninja. As always." he replied, always the polite type to those who don't annoy him. She giggled in response.

"Now what room are you sleeping in tonight?" he asked her. She looked at him awkwardly, Link's cheek flinched as he caught on to what that sounded like.

"No, no, no Taki! Goddesses, I HATE liquor...I need to know because I'll have to carry you there." he explained blushing. She pouted again and Link's blush deepened at the thoughts running rampart in his mind.

"Ivy said...um...the second door on the left on the second floor, just up the stairs...I think...Yes that's right." she answered groggily. Link nodded and stood up with Taki in his hands, bridal style. He took no more than two steps before being stopped by the two, deeply drunken Grecian sisters, who were leaning on each other for support.

They both looked sick.

Link sighed as the two slumped up against him. Cassandra groaned something incoherent, Sophitia nodded, Link blinked.

"Come again?" he asked and Sophitia tried to straighten her vision and stand a bit taller. Succeeding in only falling into him with her head on his neck. She took in his scent, feeling a blissful state come over her. Link smelled something like apples, this caused her to unintentionally _lick_ his neck. Link's eyes widened and he shuddered.

"She said...Can you take us to our rooms too?" Sophitia repeated what Cassandra asked. Link glared at them, trying to think of how he was going to get them to their rooms.

"As you wish..." Link said as he bent down on his right knee.

"Climb onto my back and hold on. No licking me, touching me, or drooling!" he said sternly, they complied with his orders obediently.

Link stood back up, now carrying three woman, and marched up the stairs. After spending a few minutes trying to make sense of the gibberish from the Grecians about which rooms were theirs he finally got all three of them to bed, tucked in and comfortable. As soon as their heads touched the pillows, they passed out.

Of course, Link wasn't aloud to leave without giving them a goodnight kiss on their foreheads, being drunk, they forgot they were too mature for that. Link couldn't help but give an amused expression in his eyes as he walked down the hall towards his chambers. Silently followed by his secret admirer.

He reached his door and entered it, shutting the door behind him quietly. He moved to the bathing room and cleaned up. He changed into a clean tunic and placed his hat on the night table beside the bed he was about to go to sleep in. Unbeknownst to him, _someone_ sneaked into it while he was in the bathing chambers.

He sat down, undid his boots, and threw back the sheets as he climbed in, lying down on his back before pulling the sheets over him. He feel asleep quickly, as he slept, slender hands wrapped around his shoulders, a tender kiss was placed on his cheek and a head rested on his chest just below his neck.

"Goodnight, Link...my love." a female voice said gently before following him into the Netherworld of Dreams. Link in his sleep placed his head on the woman's head and sighed.

* * *

***Next Morning***

Link awoke slowly, the sun on his eyelids, a gentle breeze from outside blew in and made him shiver.

'_Ugh...forgot to close the window last night...Wait, I never did open them, that's very interesting..._' He pondered in his head, then he felt it. Hands, feminine hands were wrapped around him in a loving fashion, someone was breathing down his neck, a body, pressed up against his. His eyes shot open, he sat up, at the same time so did the other person, they both stared at each other for a second or two.

Awkward silence followed after that.

Then they both screamed at the top of their lungs, Link being the first as the other screamed because he started it. Link could not believe she would go this far. She just seemed surprised, but he seemed shocked and maybe a bit traumatized.

"GAAAH! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IN DIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOI-" he didn't get much further as Ivy's hands grasped his mouth and muffled the rest of his enraged shouting.

"Shh, Link, you'll wake the hole mansion!" Ivy exclaimed softly. Link glared all hell at her. She finally let him go while keeping an eye out for another scream or exclamation.

"What did you do to me!" Link hissed. Ivy blushed the deepest shade of red he ever had seen.

"Nothing! I just fell asleep here was all! What's the matter? Don't like a woman in your bed?" she asked, now resuming her old self.

"You are OBSESSED!" Link exclaimed. He was about to jump out of the bed before he was grabbed and lips were softly placed on his, arms wrapped around his neck to prevent him from escaping and a tongue explored his mouth. His eyes widened as he was frozen in shock.

Ivy pulled away grinning widely. Link sat there, an exasperated look written all over his face.

"What the HELL was THAT for?" he asked loudly. She looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked him, a slight twinge of annoyance in her voice. Link sat there longer before it registered what she meant.

'_Must...Find...a...ReDead!_' he exclaimed mentally.

"So...that's why you act the way you do around me?" he asked quietly. She nodded now smirking again.

"Is there still any wine left?" he asked. Ivy frowned at the sudden change of subject.

"Yes, why?" Link looked at her.

"I think I want to go try some." he said, sounding sarcastic. Ivy laughed at him as he wrapped his arms around her for the first time and placed his own kiss on her lips. They lied there longer as they deepened the kiss.

'_Maybe she isn't so bad after all!_' Link thought as he kissed the woman who he actually felt like was the right one for him.

Were the others in for a surprise, indeed.

**A/N**: XD There was a reference in there, if you catch it...you get a cooky mate! XD R&R lads and lasses! This may be continued, mind you!


End file.
